


You're Sure I Can't Change Your Mind?

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Series: You And The Winchesters: Tales of Smut, Antics and Pie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antics in the Impala, Dean's going to regret his decision, F/M, Hands Free Orgasm, Masturbation, Reader is the BIGGEST tease, Sam's not impressed..., Short One Shot, Teasing, This is what happens when the author reads way too many Dean Winchester fan fics, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving back to the motel, you discover Dean isn't in the mood for 'particular activities'. </p>
<p>You decide to convince your demon-hunting boyfriend otherwise, by putting on a very special kind of show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sure I Can't Change Your Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off....I'm sooooo sorry to people awaiting Avenger fics updates...I just really really needed to write a Dean Winchester fic because I had a surge of inspiration (that's what I get for spending two hours reading Dean/Reader smuts) X)
> 
> To people of the Supernatural fandom, I apologise for any poor characterisation or vague detail, I've only seen the first season of the show so I'm a total newbie to it. Blame Jensen Ackles for my desperate bid at writing a fic for this fandom. Blame him and his gorgeous face and smile and eyes and...grrr! :'3
> 
> Just a quick one-shot that I hope you folks will enjoy :D or at least not yell at me for :3

Savouring the opportunities- which seemed few and far between- where you were completely alone with Dean, you gazed at his face,covered mostly by shadow,longingly as he focused on the road ahead. You even relished the soothing scents surrounding you; whether it be the leather of his jacket or the upholstery of the Impala. AC/DC was playing quietly on his stereo, a pleasant background ambience. There was a certain serenity about this moment, so different from the loud chatter and music and beer smell from the bar you and he had just left.

The fact that you were horny to boot might have also added a certain heat and vigour to the atmosphere. You just wanted your boyfriend to the pull the car over and ravish you in the backseat.

"You've been starin' at me for five minutes straight, babe," the handsome demon-hunter piped up, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of you.

"Is it a crime to look at my boyfriend?" You rallied, pushing your lower lip out in a semblance of a pout.

"No, but I'm just wondering why you've been lookin' at me so long?" Dean pulled his eyes away from the road to look at you.

"Well, I was looking around at those other guys in the bar," you began, "And thought, ' _ **Jeez, I'm lucky I get to go home and fuck Dean Winchester instead of one of these jerks**_ '." You licked your lips suggestively, reaching across to grope and squeeze his inner thigh. The hunter smiled gorgeously, his green eyes glinting in the dark.

"Flattered as I am, baby girl, I'm gonna have to take a rain check tonight," he told you, his honey smooth voice slurring a little.

" _ **Really**_ ?" Astounded, you asked for confirmation. This was _**Dean Winchester**_ talking; the world would have to turn upside down and gravity be somehow eradicated before he ever said 'no' to sex. Hell, he'd probably still want to jump your bones under those cirumstances, claiming it would make the experience 'kinky'. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. Just...not in the mood tonight," he shrugged his shoulders, completely nonchalant.

"Dean, when are you ever _**not**_ in the mood? Is something wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, baby, I'm just not up for anythin'. Kinda tired, I guess," he reiterated.

"Ohhh," you sighed in disappointment. "Anything I can do to sway your decision?" You asked, eagerly. Of all the nights for Dean to be feeling out of sorts, it had to be when you were aching to have him between your legs. He laughed at your inquiry, shaking his head, smiling fondly at your blatant desire.

"Nah. Not tonight, at least," he replied. An idea sprung to mind- something you knew would at least warrant a reaction from the demon-hunter- and you leaned in to purr seductively in his ear-

"You're sure I can't change your mind? Sure there's nothing I could do right now to make you reconsider?"

"Gimme the best you got, [Y/N]," Dean chuckled, not challenging you but **_humouring_** you.

 

Settling back in your seat, you stared defiantly at him, and began sliding the hem of your dress up your thighs- just stopping midway over your bare buttocks, exposing enough of yourself up front. You shuffled forward on your backside, slumping a little in your seat, so you could spread your legs out more comfortably. Running your hands over your thighs, you were able to catch Dean's attention, the sound of skin hissing quietly against skin enough to divert him. He glanced at you in your new position in the seat, a flicker of interest in his eyes.

"Were...um...were you wearin' any panties when we came out?" He asked.

"No I wasn't. Completely bare. You could have touched my pussy under the table and felt me getting wet," you spoke silkily, trailing your forefinger over your entrance and up between the soft lips.

That's when you heard him swallow audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing. Bravely though, he clenched his jaw and continued driving, not planning on caving in quite so easily. You moved the tip of your finger to your engorged clitoris, gently providing the sensitive nub with some friction. There was a shiver throughout your body as pleasure tingled deliciously between your legs. Biting your lip, and still watching Dean intently, you rubbed harder at your clit; moaning softly in your throat. The demon-hunter shifted in his seat, knuckles whitening as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

" _ **Dean**_ ," you moaned aloud, rolling your hips slowly.

"[Y/N]?" He tried to ask with composure, as if what you were doing next to him was having no effect on him whatsoever. It might have worked had his voice not wavered quite so much when speaking your name.

"Dean," you groaned, tipping your head back and closing your eyes, as though already descending into the rapturous throes of ecstacy. Spreading your legs as far you could, you carried on touching yourself, squirming around in your seat; as it was seemingly impossible to keep still. Dean, breathing a little heavier, cleared his throat and carried on driving, a hand briefly going to his groin to readjust the crotch of his jeans. You'd known him intimately long enough to know that meant he had a hard-on that was pushing against the fabric of his clothing painfully.

 

" _ **Oh God, Dean**_ ," you gasped, more shrill and desperate. You moved your other hand down between your legs, and slowly slipped a finger inside of your soaking passage. "Dean, I want your hard dick inside me right now!" You whined, deliberately speaking in such a way to provoke a greater reaction. Your boyfriend grunted from beside you, eyes narrowing on the road, humming to the song playing quietly on the stereo as if to tune out your groaning and pleading. Pushing another finger inside of you, you let out a guttral moan at the glorious stretch and sensation of being filled.

" _ **Dean, that feels so good, filling me up like that, baby**_ ," you praised this 'phantom boyfriend' who was giving you exactly what you wanted, while the real Dean remained next to you, clutching at the steering wheel so hard you wouldn't have been surprised had the skin over his knuckles split. "What was that? Gotta....gotta big load for me? Nice and full? Oh, Dean, I want every drop inside me. _**Dean, fuck**_! I'm gonna coat your dick in my juice, baby, just the way you like-"

"Uhh," Dean groaned, quickly scrubbing a hand over his face restlessly; his palm brushing over his stubble. Rubbing your clit and thrusting your fingers inside you- flicking them up against your G-spot sporadically to send a blissful jolt through you-there was a loud, wet squelching noise that filled the mostly quiet car.

" _ **Dean, I'm really wet**_ ," you squealed, your pumping fingers the source of the wonderful racket. In a bold move, you brought your feet up and rested them on the dashboard, thighs even wider apart than before. You'd probably get a chiding about scuffing _**Baby** **'s**_ dashboard with your stiletto heels the next day, but you weren't especially worried at the time. Instead, you just started to buck your hips, fucking your own fingers earnestly. Dean didn't utter a word, instead groaning low in his throat and tugging anxiously at his jeans. You saw a flush creeping up his neck toward his face. That delectable tongue of his was poking out to lick his lips every few seconds. His breathing was ragged. You were indeed having an effect on him.

"Dean! Please! Fuck me, please! I need your cock! Please! _**Dean**_ ! Please, let me cum! Let me cum, I wanna squeeze your dick with my pussy over and over, wanna feel you squirting cum inside me," you shrieked, now a sweaty, dishevelled mess. "Oh, Dean, fuck, right there! You know just how I like it, baby! I love it like that, Dean! I love it when you're in my pussy!"

" **Fuck** ," he muttered under his breath, perspiration on his forehead.

"Dean! _**Dean**_! Don't stop, please! Oh God, please let me cum!" You implored, on the brink of an intense orgasm.

" _ **Fuck**_ ," he breathed out again, his stomach tensing beneath his t-shirt, setting his legs further apart. "Oh fuck."

" ** _D-Dean_ **!" You cried, moaning loudly as your climax washed over you, your passage clenching around your fingers. With a satisfied whimper of relief, you fell back against the seat, sliding your feet off the dashboard and dropping them down onto the mat. Panting loudly, you gazed at Dean with bedroom eyes, lips parted alluringly. With a slow, purposeful motion, you pulled your slippery fingers from your pussy, easing them out and held them up. A long, strand of your wetness dangled obscenely from your fingers, but you displayed with immense pride; as though showing off a magnificent trophy. Your boyfriend goggled hungrily at the sight. "Look what you did to me, Dean." You told him in a coquettish purr.

 

" _ **Shit**_ ," Dean groaned loudly, leaning forward and releasing a few choked grunts, hands trembling on the steering wheel. You saw his hips jerk forward. "Fuck! [Y/N], fuck!" He growled, before falling silent; the only sounds he made were deep, gulping breaths.

"Dean?" You called his name softly, wiping your fingers across your inner thighs. "You okay, baby?"

" ** _Am I okay_** ?! I've got cum all over my boxers thanks to that dirty fuckin' show you just put on, [Y/N]!" He snarled, though he wasn't remotely angry.

"Did I change your mind then?" You inquired coyly, with a flirtatious giggle. Dean pinned you with a ravenous look.

"Soon as we get back to the motel, I'm fuckin' you until you can't walk straight," he told you, emphatically, no attempt at subtlety or suggestion, as though he were stating an indisputable fact.

"Finally!" You groaned delightedly, dragging the hem of your dress back down your thighs, wriggling around to get comfortable for the remaining duration of the journey back to the motel.

* * *

The next morning, you were helping Sam pile bags full of clothes and toiletries into the boot of the Impala, resting them on top of the hunting gear. Carrying the last bag out from your room across to the car, you couldn't help but notice- with a tiny smile- you were still walking a little bow-legged from Dean's passionate, unyielding thrusts the night before. True to his word, he'd fucked you until you were stumbling around, a smug, crooked smile on his face as he watched his thick, white seed trickling down your trembling legs.

Throwing the final bag into the boot, you slammed the hood down. Dean wandered out of the room you and he shared at a leisurely pace, smoothing down the collar of his leather jacket. He winked at you, soon noticing when you walked toward him, you had a slightly unusual gait. At that point, a triumphant, shit-eating grin plastered his face. He wrapped his arms around your waist, stroking your back.

"Still not walkin' properly, huh?" He inquired, pressing his lips against yours for a moment.

"No. Your fault entirely. Christ, I don't think I'm going to be walking right for another few days, but it sure as hell was worth it," you said, after your mouths broke apart.

"Nice," he said, proud of his accomplisment, combing his nimble fingers through your hair in a tender gesture.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam called out to his brother. He'd opened the passenger door, and was peering down at the seat. "What happened? There's a weird stained patch here?" Dean immediately glanced at you, suppressing a smirk.

"Don't look at me, Sammy," he told his brother, grinning widely and pushing his tongue against his teeth.

"I'm really sorry, Sam," you apologised meekly. Sam turned his head to look at you, brows furrowed in confusion for a moment. That was until, however, he caught on- his eyes widening.

"Oh, guys, seriously?" The younger Winchester looked despairing.

"Blame [Y/N]," Dean snorted. You thumped him playfully on the chest. Sam, however, made his feelings on the matter clear-

"Whatever! I'm sitting in the back!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright? :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, groovy souls <3


End file.
